For remotely controlling electronic devices such as audio devices, televisions or air conditioners, conventional remote controllers are used to issue wireless signals to the electronic devices. According to the wireless signals, the electronic devices execute corresponding functions. Generally, during the process of using the electronic device, it does not take much time to control the electronic device. In other words, the conventional remote controller is not frequently used.
Although the conventional remote controller is often idled, the conventional remote controller should be continuously in the working mode in order to maintain the maneuverability and meet the user's requirements. In other words, the power consumption of the conventional remote controller is high. Moreover, if the conventional remote controller is accidentally touched by the user or influenced by an external force, the conventional remote controller may be erroneously operated.
Recently, an intelligent TV is introduced into the market. Since the intelligent TV has the capability of connecting to the internet, the function of the television is not restricted to the playback of TV programs. Moreover, by connecting the intelligent TV to the internet, the user may play internet games, hire or purchase movies or join the networking community activities. For smoothly controlling plentiful functions of the intelligent TV, the remote controller of the intelligent TV should be equipped with more keys.
Due to limitations of the volume of the remote controller, plural keys may be disposed on a top surface and a bottom surface of the remote controller, respectively. In this situation, the remote controller is also referred as a double-sided remote controller. However, the double-sided remote controller still has some drawbacks. For example, when the double-sided remote controller is held by the user, the top surface and the bottom surface of the double-sided remote controller are simultaneously touched by the user's hand. Under this circumstance, the possibility of erroneously operating the double-sided remote controller is increased, and the use of the double-sided remote controller is inconvenient.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved remote controller in order to overcome the above drawbacks.